look what a mess we made
by LupinLover99
Summary: remus and sirius have a huge fight about the willow incident and sirius is sorry he ever did it
1. the incident

"**look what a mess we made"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marauders and I got the title from "Ammunition" by Switchfoot, the best band in the world next to the Beatles. **

**Chapter one: the incident**

**That morning, way before it all started, Sirius was annoyed at Snape. Snape had hexed Remus that morning. Why? Heh, no one knew exactly why the marauders and Snape were such enemies, they just…were. It was just one of those things. So, Sirius had begun to formulate a revenge plan. And as he walked past the Slytherin table, he got the idea from Snape himself.**

**"I wonder where that freaky Remus Lupin goes every month!" he heard Snape exclaim while the Slytherins laughed. "I mean, if his mother was sick that much she'd been dead by now!"**

**Sirius' insides boiled at this comment. Then he smiled wickedly, getting an idea. "Hey Snivelly," he called. Snape looked up and saw Sirius beckoning him over. **

**"What do you want Black?" he asked as he got closer to Sirius. **

**"Do you really want to know where Remus goes?"**

**"Yes," said Snape, his eyes alight with joy. Then they narrowed suspiciously. "Why would you tell me?"**

**"Oh, you know my motto, 'gimme some truth'?"**

**"John Lennon?"**

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so," Sirius continued, putting his arm around Snivelly and guiding him away from the Slytherins. "I figure it needs to be put out there. All I can tell you now, is that to find out, you have to go down to the Whomping Willow on the twenty-fourth of this month." He tried not to smile at the look on Snape's face. "Prod the knot at the base of the trunk with a stick and go through the secret passage."**

**"Okay." He said, looking expectantly at Sirius. "And?"**

**"That's it! At the end of the tunnel, you'll get your answer. And maybe a little more…" he mumbled.**

**"What was that Black?"**

**"Nothing, nothing. Ya got it?"**

**"I think so."**

**"Great."**

**Sirius walked away to the Gryffindor table with a smile on his face. He left Snape standing alone, smiling but he shouldn't have been.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**On the twenty-third of April, the day before the full moon, Remus Lupin trudged up the staircase to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Despite the fact that this was his favorite class, he was dreading having to sit through another lesson what with his head pounding and stomach churning. **

**He trudged into class and sat next to his two best friends, Sirius Black and James Potter. And maybe Peter was there, he couldn't remember.**

**After a class full of writing notes to each other and trying to pay attention, they went to dinner where Remus ate nothing. **

**"You okay moony?" James asked, as he wolfed down a chicken leg.**

**"Here, eat something!" Sirius said, shoving some chicken under Remus' nose. He almost puked.**

**"I gotta get out of here." He said.**

**"Where ya going??" Sirius called.**

**"Madam Pomfrey!" he called back as he ran toward the entrance hall."**

**"Poor guy." James said, and Sirius nodded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Once inside the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey tried to get him to eat something. He declined politely. "Well at least have some chocolate!" she exclaimed.**

**That he ate. Then, as the sun began to set, Madam Pomfrey helped the werewolf out of the hospital wing and down to the Whomping Willow. **

**"In you go dear." She said, a little frightened, as Remus was beginning to snarl and look as though he needed a shave. **

**Remus went down the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack. He felt himself transforming and he felt someone watching him. He turned around slowly as his mind slipped away into its wolfish stage. He saw a boy with greasy dark hair. As he became more wolfish, he saw dinner. He lunged for the boy but someone grabbed him back. He saw another boy. "_Mmm, more meat." _Said his wolf mind. The little part of his mind that was still human said, "No! That's James!" but his werewolf side overpowered him and he went after the boys. **

**He flung a paw at them but only scratched one of the boy's legs as they went out through the tunnel entrance. Now he was even madder. He ran back into the shack and threw himself at the wall in his fury. He rebounded back in pain and fell to the floor whimpering. Then he knew no more. **

**A/N: what do you think? The plot will get thicker with time. Please review!**


	2. the fight

"**look what a mess we made"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the marauders, no matter how much I wish I did. **

**Chapter 2: the fight**

Remus woke in the hospital wing the next morning. He was in immense pain everywhere except his earlobes. He heard voices before he decided to open his eyes. It was the other marauders.

"He looks a bit peaky." Peter said.

"Well, what would you look like if you'd just transformed into a werewolf and beat yourself up, idiot?" James said.

Remus noted the absence of Sirius' voice. Sirius was usually the first one to make fun of Peter. Remus opened his eyes blearily.

"He's waking up!" James said. "Sirius, get in here!"

Remus watched as Peter and James smiled at him. Finally, Sirius sauntered in looking slightly guilty and his eyes were red as though he'd been crying.

"Sirius?" Remus croaked.

"Are you okay, Moony?" Sirius asked, quietly.

"Yeah," then he remembered something strange before he had passed out. "Hey, was anyone in the Shack last night? I almost clawed somebody."

All the marauders looked awkward. James glanced sideways at Sirius. "I think you should explain Padfoot."

"Explain what?" Remus asked, but no answer came. Peter and James walked silently out of the room; James clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder on his way. Once they were gone, Sirius approached the bed cautiously, as though Remus might bite him. This had only happened once before, when Sirius had first found out about his Lycanthropy. Up until this day, he'd never been scared of Remus.

"Uh, Moony," Sirius began, his voice squeaked and he cleared his throat. "Um, I did something stupid…"

"What? What are you talking about Padfoot??"

"Well, that kid you almost clawed, that was Snivellus."

"What?" Remus exclaimed, sitting up too fast and falling into a coughing fit.

Sirius waited until the coughing had subsided, and took advantage of Remus' recovering to continue his story. "Well, ya know how he hexed you yesterday?" Remus nodded, still unable to talk. "Well, I decided to get some revenge."

"Sirius," Remus said, finally regaining his voice, but it was gravelly and harsh and rather reprimanding. "How many times have I told you? Revenge is never the answer!"

"I know, I know. Look, I was really mad and I—"

Remus interrupted him. "Yeah! You must have been really angry to do a thing like that. But do you know what? You've done stupid stuff before. Why don't you stop and think? Why don't you learn from your mistakes?"

Sirius was on the verge of tears at the sight of Remus' angry red face and the sound of his disapproving voice. "Look, I'm sorry Remus…."

"Yeah, that's nice. You've said that before, right? When are you going to mean it and actually stop doing this stuff? Huh? Do you know that was one of the worst nights I've had since you guys found out? And what if I had bitten Snape? Or worse, killed him? Did you think about that?" Sirius shook his head. "No, I didn't think so. Look, when you're ready to actually think about the consequences of your actions, come back, okay?"

Sirius couldn't take this anymore. "Oh yeah?" he bellowed. "Well, when you're ready to be grateful for a nice gesture from your friends to show how much they care you come back." Sirius was trying not cry as he walked toward the door. "When you're ready to leave your stupid scolding and scholarly sayings come back. And stop acting like a damn prefect!" he screamed and then slammed the door of the hospital.

"I am a damn prefect!!!!!!!" Remus bellowed back. "Stupid idiot!" he yelled to no one in particular, and sank into his pillows, tears of fury and angst running down his cheeks.

A/N: wow. That was easy to write. Review please!


	3. stupidity caused this?

"**look what a mess we made"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the marauders and this is NOT slash!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 3:**

**Remus cried himself to sleep, thinking about how he had yelled at Sirius and regretting it. But then he recalled the way Sirius had yelled back and forgot his regret. If he wanted to be a jerk, fine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sirius stayed up late that night, thinking about all the good times he'd had with Remus and wondering how it could all go down the drain because of his stupidity. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day, Remus was released from the hospital wing after being bandaged up and fed a lot of chocolate. He walked silently down to breakfast, all alone. It was strange, not having the marauders with him. It was like how it used to be. He hated it. **

**As he walked into the Great Hall, he saw the marauders seated in their usual place at the Gryffindor table. They were all laughing and having a good time. It didn't look as though they missed him at all. As he looked on, something blond moved in front of his field of vision. He jumped and stared at what it was. Lucius Malfoy. **

**"Hey shabby robes." Remus tried to dodge him but Lucius kept stepping in front of him. "Look, we were wondering why you look so tired today. It can't be that strenuous to look after a sick mum." **

**"Go away Malfoy." Remus said, finally dodging him and going to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table all alone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Look at him down there. All alone. Go talk to him Padfoot."**

**"You don't get it do you Prongs? He hates me for what I did. Now Snivelly's gonna tell everyone!"**

**"No he isn't! Dumbledore made him promise not to leak it to a soul."**

**"Ok,"**

**"Eat something Padfoot! I hate it when you have no appetite, you're not yourself!"**

**"Oh shut up Prongs." Sirius got up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall, head down.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As soon as Remus finished eating, he decided to go down by the lake and do some homework. When he got to the doors leading outside, a blond head popped out. "Hey dork." It said.**

**"I said leave me alone Malfoy."**

**"What if I don't want to?"**

**"Then you can go stuff it!" **

**"Ooh, not very friendly." He nodded to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. (A/N: Crabbe and Goyle senior) "Do you know what my father says should be done with your kind?" he asked. **

**Crabbe and Goyle each seized one of Remus' arms and steered him toward the lake. Remus tried to dig his heels into the ground but they were too strong for him. **

**"What do you mean my kind?"**

**Lucius leaned real close to Remus face. Remus could see every detail of his perfectly white teeth. "Snape told us all about you."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah, we know. Father talks about your kind often at home. He says they should be drowned." He grabbed Remus' head and stuck it underwater. After a few minutes, he pulled it back up. Remus gasped for air and coughed up water while trying to get out of Lucius' grip. **

**"More, I think. Don't you?" he asked Crabbe and Goyle. They nodded and guffawed stupidly. Lucius stuck Remus' head under again. This time, he kept it under longer. When Lucius brought him up, Remus was still gasping for breath but didn't have the strength to struggle. "Good riddance." Lucius whispered in his ear, and stuck him under one last time. **

**Remus couldn't believe this was happening. He held his breath as long as he could. He wished a teacher would come by and see what was going on. He wished he wasn't fighting with his friends. This never would have happened if he hadn't yelled at Sirius. He couldn't hold on any longer. Water was flooding into his lungs. His brain felt waterlogged. He felt his eyes roll up into his head and he passed out. **

**Lucius brought him back up and saw he was unconscious. "There. Father would be proud." Just then, a jet of red light hit Lucius in the back and he fell, stunned. The jet had come from James Potter's wand. Unfortunately, when Lucius passed out, he dropped Remus into the lake. James dived in after him. He swam at breakneck speed, trying to catch him. Finally, he stuck out his hand and got a handful of Remus' robes. He dragged the unconscious boy upward. **

**Once he was up, he heaved Remus on the bank of the lake. He looked a sight. He was pale as death except that his lips were blue. James grabbed him and ran to the hospital wing. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After checking Remus into the hospital wing, and explaining to Madam Pomfrey, James headed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. He muttered the password to the Fat Lady, (butterbeer), and walked inside.**

**"Hey Prongs, have you seen Moony?" Sirius asked him.**

**James put his head down and walked over to sit next to Sirius. He put an arm around his friend. "I've got something horrible to tell you pal." He explained the whole thing to him.**

**"Why didn't you stop him?" Sirius shrieked. "Why didn't you hex him earlier??"**

**"I don't know, I was sort of frozen in disbelief and I couldn't think of any spells and I-"**

**"Is he going to be okay?" Sirius interrupted. James didn't answer. "I said is he going to be okay??"**

**"Well, I took him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said she would do all she could but it's not likely he'll make it………." James trailed off and got up to look out the window, crying silently. **

**"No…" Sirius muttered. "HE'LL BE FINE!!!!! HE HAS TO BE! I NEVER SAID SORRY!" He screamed to the common room and dashed out of the portrait hole and downstairs. **

**A/N: keep reading. And review! **


	4. dare you to move

"**look what a mess we made"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the marauders. If I owned Remus, he would not leave the house and we would be married. LOL. Listen to the song "Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot while reading this. **

**_I dare you to move_**

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**I dare you to move**_

_**Like today never happened**_

**Chapter 4: **

**Sirius ran all the way to the hospital wing, his vision blurred by tears welling up in his eyes. He burst in the door. There was a curtain drawn around a bed at the far end of the hospital. He could make out people moving. He walked toward it cautiously. Madam Pomfrey was performing CPR on an unconscious Remus. Sirius watched in horror as she pumped his chest and nothing happened. Tears ran down his face.**

**Then he saw Remus take a great gasp of air. "Oh thank God." Madam Pomfrey muttered. She placed an oxygen mask on his face and left Sirius alone with Remus. He took a look at his friend. He was pale as death. His face had a slight blue tinge that was leaving as he breathed.**

**Sirius hated seeing him like this. Remus would hate to be in such a position, all his dignity gone. Remus always strived so much not to show when he was suffering or feeling bad and here he was, half dead.**

**Sirius began to wonder if Remus had thought about him before he passed out. He knew he had been thinking about Remus. He stared at his unconscious friend and more tears came. He stared harder and thought, _move Remus. Look up at me so I can say I'm sorry! Move…move!_ He cried harder.**

**He moved toward his bed and held one of his hands. He brushed a lock of soaking wet hair off his brow. He watched his chest moving up and down, feeling thankful he was even doing that. He chuckled; Remus hated being the center of attention, if only he could see how everyone's attention was on him.**

**He tried to send brain waves to Remus that he was here. That he cared. That he was sorry. That Lucius Malfoy was a git. That everyone was hoping for his recovery and waiting for him to wake up. He squeezed his hand harder.**

**Then he saw it. Remus groaned and moved a little. He sat up, expectant, and looked at his friend. As he stared, Remus' eyes twitched. "Yes, yes…." Muttered Sirius. Then Remus opened his eyes and looked right at Sirius.**

**"I'm sorry Remus, I really really am…." Sirius blundered through tears.**

**"I know." Remus croaked. "So am I."**

**Sirius just nodded and cried harder. He leaned forward and hugged Remus and Remus began to cry too.**

**A/N: what do you think? Please please please review!!!!!!**


End file.
